


Snippet # 27

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [27]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Elf Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to the Inappropriate Elf Challenge. Also to my own "Klaus's haircut" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet # 27

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the [Inappropriate Elf Challenge](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Elves.html).

Agent Z staggered into the office and collapsed in a chair.

All other alphabets were instantly on the alert. "What's the matter, Z? Did he send you to Alaska?"

Z shook his head numbly. "No," he said after a dazed moment. "It's just I had no idea the Major was." He couldn't finish.

"I _knew_ it!" Agent G exclaimed, triumphant. "Lord Gloria finally got him, did he?"

"I win the office pool!" B said.

"No, no! That's not it at all!" Z swallowed before forcing himself to speak. "Didn't you ever wonder why the Major wears his hair so long?"

A nervous silence answered him.

"It's to cover the points of his ears," Z whispered.


End file.
